Flower between Us
by SachiMalff
Summary: Perjuangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam mempertahankan hubungan mereka. It's BaekYeol fanfic with lil bit HunHan. Warning Inside. Yang ngga suka angst gagal, mending close tab hihi.


**Flower, You and Me**

Disc : Mereka milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME

Warn : BoyXBoy, Typos everywhere, gaje, angst gagal, and many more.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol (BaekYeol) lil bit Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (HunHan), others find by yourself.

—**Present, 19 Juni 2014—**

Baekhyun menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Matanya memerah, dia tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Mau tidur pun percuma—pikirannya serasa kembali merayap dan bersarang diam, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Ia putus asa. Ia menyerah. Tak sanggup berpikir lebih dari ini.

"Baekkie..."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa pintu kamar tak kau kunci? Kau sudah bangun?"

Anggukan Baekhyun merupakan jawaban. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat, kemudian berhenti di pinggiran kasur tempat tidur Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya berusaha menggapai, kemudian mengusap lembut surai brunette milik Baekhyun.

"Kau menangis lagi?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Pemuda itu mendesah lelah. Sudah dua bulan—sudah selama itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi..."

Baekhyun tetap terdiam, seakan tak mengindahkan kata-kata sang kakak.

"Baekkie... Jangan seperti ini terus," desah pemuda di samping Baekhyun, lelah menasehati adik satu-satunya itu. "Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Mereka semua yang menyakitiku, Hyung," jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan—kakaknya—tercengang. Itu adalah kalimat pertama Baekhyun dalam dua bulan terakhir. Lima kata—namun terasa menyesakkan hati Luhan. Kalimat itu terlontar bak pisau bermata dua yang menyakiti keduanya. Luhan sakit, melihat adik yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati itu terluka. Melihat Baekkie kecilnya menangis pilu setiap hari—

Bukannya Baekhyun bisu. Bukannya dia tak bisa berucap. Namun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Karena bersuarapun tak ada gunanya. Karena tak ada yang bakal membenarkan ucapannya. Bahkan dunia sekalipun.

—atau bahkan Luhan-hyungnya sekalipun.

Luhan menunduk kalah. Baekhyun ada benarnya. Mereka yang menyakiti Baekhyun. Bahkan dia juga menyakitinya. Bukan salah Baekhyun jika dia mencintai orang itu. Sama sekali bukan salahnya. —cinta, tak pernah bisa memilih akan datang pada siapa, 'kan?

Dan Luhan akhirnya merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu. Isakan Baekhyun terdengar jelas dalam telinganya, dia sakit. Baekhyun sakit.

"Luhan hyung tak tahu bagaimana rasanya," rintih Baekhyun pelan, sepelan air mata yang menjalar keluar melewati pipi tirusnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, seraya mengeratkan pelukan itu. —tidak, Luhan tahu rasanya. Namun dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui. Dia merasa begitu kecil dibandingkan dengan adiknya itu. Dia begitu berengsek. Dia begitu lemah dan tak berguna dibanding Baekhyun yang masih bisa merasakan cinta dan berjuang mati-matian membelanya. Berdiri di garis depan dengan kekuatan dan keteguhan hati berikrar janji cinta.

—Luhan nampak semakin bodoh dan nista.

—**1 April 2012—**

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya! Mian, aku terlambat," ucap seorang pemuda mungil begitu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko bunga. Pemuda yang di panggil Kyungsoo olehnya itu terlihat sedang menata bunga Heather putih, lalu mencebikkan bibirnya pada partner kerjanya yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Mianhae, ne? Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan Luhan-hyung."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Biar kutebak. Kau memaksa Luhan-hyung untuk menemanimu membeli eyeliner baru lagi, eh, Baekhyunnie?" tebak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka. "Tidak!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tak apa. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Ada beberapa pesanan bunga yang belum tertata."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" seru Baekhyun penuh semangat.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa pesanannya banyak sekali, sih?" keluh Baekhyun sesaat setelah dia meletakkan jaket dan tasnya ketika dia melihat beberapa deret kalimat yang menjadi pesanan pelanggan mereka.

Kyungsoo masih berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, tak mengiraukan ocehan Baekhyun.

"Kyung, kenapa bunga yang ini diberi pita merah? Kita 'kan tak menyediakannya?"

"Kyungsoo, apakah tulisan ini tidak salah? Dia memesan Hyacinth untuk pernikahan dan—apa ini surat pengantarnya? Oh, Tuhan, dia mengirimkan Hyacinth untuk mantannya yang menikah?"

"Soo, apa kita masih punya cadangan buket Lily? Kulihat banyak sekali pesanan Lily."

"Kyungsoo, kenapa ada Tulip dan Lavender yang dipisahkan dari gerombolannya?

"Kyungie—"

"Byun Baekhyun," ujar Kyungsoo tajam. Baekhyun menoleh inosen kearahnya, tak menyadari tatapan tajam dari Do Kyungsoo. "Kerjakan pekerjaanmu—dan jangan banyak bicara," tukasnya ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun akan menyela.

Menyerah, sang pemuda brunette itu memilih untuk mencebikkan bibir mungilnya dan berkutat pada serangkaian bunga Lily.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya ketika Kyungsoo mendesah pelan menanggapi tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Tak perlu galak-galak seperti itu pada Baekkie," ujar seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya bosan. "Dia terlalu berisik, Suho-hyung."

Pemuda bernama Suho itu kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Yeah. Dia memang berisik. Tapi dia tetap penghangat suasana."

Dan mau tak mau, Kyungsoo harus mengangguk. Baekhyun memang anak berisik—tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang menjadikan toko itu lebih ramai dan berwarna. Setiap celoteh riang, atau lucunya Baekhyun ketika dia merajuk, membuat siapapun merasa sayang pada anak itu.

"Kau benar."

Dan Suho berlalu dengan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, berniat membantu Baekhyun merapikan pesanan pelanggan.

Kriing—

Gemerincing bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang singgah ke toko besar milik mereka.

"Annyeong. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Kyungsoo ramah dari balik meja kerjanya ketika didapati seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam tokonya.

Lelaki itu masih sibuk mengamati seisi toko, tak menghiraukan sapaan ramah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, walau dia sudah sering bertemu dengan pelanggan semacam ini.

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu melangkah kedepan, mencoba mengamati beberapa bunga berwarna indah. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh beberapa kelopak bunga, namun kemudian—dia menarik tangannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengangguk tanpa melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Matanya bersinar-sinar ketika melihat beberapa bunga disana.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga Carnation..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Ah, biar saya carikan seben—"

"...dan bunga Snowdrop," lanjut lelaki itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo spontan. "S-snowdrop?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo nampak kikuk. "Emm—mianhae, Tuan. Tapi kami tidak menyediakan bunga Snowdrop."

Alis sang pemuda itu berkerut tak senang. "Kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo-ya! Yak! Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan Jonginie jelek ini pada bajuku! Dia mengotorinya! Kau harus—umm, mianhae, ne, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun nyengir tak bersalah ketika dilihatnya ada seorang pelanggan disana.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang terdiam dengan raut kebingungan yang kentara, sementara pelanggannya nampak tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan teriakan menggema Baekhyun.

"Err—Kyung, ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Emm—Tuan ini berniat memesan Snowdrop."

Hening sejenak.

"Hahahahahhaha—!"

Dan kemudian tawa membahana Baekhyun terdengar. Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya keras, namun itu tak membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa.

Pelanggan itu menoleh heran kearah Baekhyun. Matanya memicing tajam. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Baekhyun masih tertawa, tapi ketika dilihatnya dua orang itu sedang mendelik tajam kearahnya, dia berhenti. "Snowdrop itu bukan bunga seperti Mawar atau Tulip atau kembang-kembang di tepi jalan yang bisa kaudapatkan sembarangan, tahu. Kau ini tahu Snowdrop tidak, sih?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam. Seolah berkata 'hentikan-nada-bicara-tak-sopan-itu-pada-pelanggan' pada sang brunette. Namun Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya.

"Snowdrop hanya akan muncul saat salju tiba. Karena itulah dia disebut dengan nama Snowdrop. Dan maaf-maaf saja, bunga itu sangat susah ditemukan. Tidak mudah mencarinya disini. Dan jika aku menemukannya, lebih baik untukku sendiri. Oh, ya, untuk apa bunga Snowdrop itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk ibuku—"

"Oh, ibumu bisa menunggu musim dingin berikutnya."

"—dia akan meninggal."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar, sementara mata Kyungsoo membesar sempurna. Keduanya saling berpandangan, seolah-olah mereka sama-sama berkata 'bagaimana ada orang yang dengan santainya menyebut bahwa ibunya akan meninggal?'.

"Err—kau becanda?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Lelaki itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu, dan Baekhyun menyesal menanyakannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya sembari mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. "Dia meminta padaku sebuah bunga Snowdrop dan Carnation. Dia ingin sekali punya kedua bunga itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti.

"Kami punya Carnation. Tapi—maaf, tak ada Snowdrop yang tumbuh di musim semi," jawab Baekhyun tulus.

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. "Tak apa. Maaf sudah memesan hal konyol."

"Tidak ada hal konyol untuk menuruti permintaan ibumu sendiri," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada lelaki itu. Baekhyun merasa iba. Tatapan dari sosok di depannya itu—tak terdefinisikan. Campuran antara menyesal, sedih, putus asa—

Lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida."

Dan dengan perlahan, lelaki itu menjabat tangan yang terulur. "Park Chanyeol imnida."

—**7 April 2012—**

Baekhyun berdiri tegap dibalik meja kasir toko bunga miliknya—dan milik Kyungsoo. Dia nampak bosan setengah mati. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi dari pagi tadi untuk mengambil pasokan bunga untuk toko mereka. Sedangkan Suho pergi mengunjungi ibunya di kampung halamannya. Sementara Luhan-hyung sibuk dengan kuliahnya, mengingat bahwa dia sudah memasuki semester akhir. Dan itu membuat mereka tak pernah memiliki waktu luang untuk sekadar pergi menikmati Bubble Tea bersama.

Kriing—

Sebuah bel yang menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang masuk, berbunyi memecah lamunan sang pemuda bermarga Byun.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong. Ada yang bis—Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun kaget. Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Ingin beli bunga, tentu saja."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Aha, mianhae, ne. Nah, kau ingin beli apa?"

Sejenak, Chanyeol nampak menimang. "Yang pasti bukan Snowdrop."

Baekhyun tercengang. Rasa bersalah sejenak melingkupinya, mengingat bahwa tempo hari dia pernah menertawakan Chanyeol yang mencari bunga Snowdrop untuk ibunya—yang akan meninggal.

"Kalian punya Hyacinth?"

Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Ibuku meninggal dan aku butuh Hyacinth untuknya. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan Carnation-nya. Dia sungguh seorang penggila Carnation," jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tawa yang tak seharusnya. Baekhyun tahu itu, dari nada suara Chanyeol yang bergetar pelan. Chanyeol sungguh nampak terpukul. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tertawa dan tersenyum. Idiot, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap bersikap biasa itu. —namun gagal, Baekhyun menyadarinya. Dia bisa melihat gurat sedih yang mendalam pada kedua netra Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menangis bersamaku kalau kau mau. Kau bisa menangis," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol—yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memandangi semua hamparan bunga didepannya—terkesiap dengan kalimat Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Jangan berusaha sok tegar lagi," lanjut Baekhyun.

Dan hari itu, entah mengapa, Baekhyun ikut menitikkan air mata ketika melihat setitik air mata meluncur tepat ketika dia berujar seperti itu.

Mereka berbagi kisah—atau tepatnya Chanyeol-lah yang berkisah. Dan Baekhyun—dengan senang hati menempelkan tanda 'Close' di depan pintu tokonya. Bersedia mendengar kisah Chanyeol yang sedang terluka. Karena Baekhyun tahu—Chanyeol hanya sedang butuh teman bicara.

Dan hari itu, mereka larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri—

—**Present, 19 Juni 2014—**

"Hari ini, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Luhan ketika dia membantu Baekhyun merapikan kamarnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, tangannya bergerak pelan membenarkan beberapa buku yang terjatuh dari raknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan di luar? Kau mau apa?"

Hening lagi.

Sepertinya, membuat Baekhyun kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu bukanlah sebuah hal mudah. Dia nampak kembali membisu. Bahkan di depan Luhan-hyung nya sekalipun.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Kita akan ke Restoran Kyungsoo. Kudengar dia sedang mencoba masakan baru. Kau mau, ya?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Ya—Baekhyun sudah tak peduli lagi. Pada semuanya.

"Kuharap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum riang. Luhan tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengembalikan Baekkie-nya yang telah lama hilang itu. Bahkan walau itu terdengar sangat mustahil sekalipun. "Kau bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan mengganti bajuku."

Dan Luhan berlalu dari kamar Baekhyun.

Sang brunette menatap kepergian kakak tersayangnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ah, andai dia bisa terus memejamkan matanya seperti ini—dan takkan pernah kembali ke bumi lagi...

Perlahan, dia beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju ke sebuah loker di samping kasurnya. Dibukanya perlahan loker itu, kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih sesuatu dari sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, disana?"

—sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

—Baekhyun sangat merindukannya. Lebih dari dia merindukan teriakannya sendiri.

"...Chagiya."

—**12 Juni 2012—**

Kyungsoo tengah beradu argumen dengan Suho. Melihat Kyungsoo yang marah seperti ibu-ibu itu, tak ayal membuat Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Baekhyun yang tertawa.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan. "Kalian seperti ayah dan ibuku."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak ngeri, sementara Suho tertawa keras. Sontak, Kyungsoo semakin mendelik tajam kearah Suho.

"Jangan sampai Jongin mendengar hal itu, Baek. Atau aku akan dipukulny—aw! Sakit, baboo-ya!" teriak Suho ketika Kyungsoo—dengan segenap tenaganya—memukul lengan Suho.

Baekhyun melongo.

"Apa?"

"Er—bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo nampak kikuk. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun memicing tajam.

"Kyung dan Jongin jelek—kalian..."

"Tidak! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, bodoh!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Dia mendelik tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"...kalian berpacaran!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Tidak dan tidak! Aku masih normal! Ak—"

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu, ne?"

Suara itu mengejutkan ketiganya. Jongin—Kim Jongin—tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, sudah bersiap dengan jaket dan tasnya. Suho dan Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, sementara Kyungsoo—

"Jonginie..." lirihnya.

Jongin menoleh kearahnya, kemudian tersenyum sendu. Ah, betapa Kyungsoo sangat menyesal. "Tak apa, Kyungsoo-hyung. Aku mengerti. Dan aku dari awal tak pernah berharap lebih, kok..."

Hening.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne!" Kemudian Jongin berlalu, meninggalkan ketiganya dengan perasaan tak enak yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Suho.

Kyungsoo nampak kikuk, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maniknya mengerjap beberapa kali, nampak tak percaya dengan kata-katanya barusan. "Aku—aku harus pergi. Aku titip toko sebentar."

Suho mendesah pelan ketika Kyungsoo berlalu dari sana. "Denial."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun, alisnya mengerut.

Suho mengangguk kecil. "Kyungsoo dalam masa denial. Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia—sebenarnya mencintai Jongin."

Baekhyun melongo.

"Kau—bukan homophobia, kan?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun nampak bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. "Err—kurasa tidak."

Dan Suho menghela napas lega, kemudian berlalu untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

—Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seorang homophobia? Kalau saja ketika dia berada di samping—

"Annyeong, Baekkie..."

Baekhyun masih melamun. Tak menyadari bel berbunyi dan kini ada seseorang di depannya.

"Baekkie?"

"Eh? C—Chanyeollie?" Dan sebuah senyum kembali tersuguh dari bibir tipisnya.

—di samping Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang suntuk di kantor. Mau menemaniku makan siang?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Yeollie."

Chanyeol memandang ke sekeliling. "Aku rasa tidak sebegitu sibuk. Ayolah, Baekkie. Aku sedang kesepian."

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik mendengarnya. "Kau tak seperti ini ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, Yeol. Kau yang ini sungguh—menjijikkan."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak. "Tidak setelah aku tertular virus gilamu."

"Idiot."

"Baek, aku menunggu jawabanmu."

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Dia takkan mampu menolak Chanyeol. Sampai kapanpun. "SUHO HYUNG! AKU PERGI DENGAN YODA SEBENTAR, NE? AKU JANJI TAKKAN LAMA KOK. MIANHAE, HYUNG!"

"Nama panggilan yang sangat indah, Byun."

"Terimakasih, Yoda."

Dan mereka melangkah keluar menuju sebuah Restoran di pusat kota, meninggalkan Suho yang memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

—**Present, 19 Juni 2014—**

Mereka berdua telah sampai di pelataran sebuah Restoran bergaya klasik-natural. Restoran milik Kyungsoo.

Sejenak, Baekhyun nampak ragu untuk menyusul Luhan yang sudah keluar dari mobil mereka.

"Baek..."

Si brunette menyerah, dia melangkah keluar, berjalan di samping kiri Luhan dengan langkah ragu-ragu.

—kenangan di tempat itu begitu menyesakkan. Dan Luhan tak pernah tahu. Aha, jika saja Luhan tahu, mungkin dia akan sangat menyesal telah mengajak adiknya kemari.

Perasaan lain menyelimuti hati Baekhyun. Tempat ini—punya beribu-ribu kenangan baginya. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan.

Di depan sana, terlihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di meja kasirnya, mata besarnya menyipit ketika dua sosok di depan Restoran miliknya nampak ia kenal betul.

Kemudian, setelah melihat sosok Luhan yang kian mendekat, matanya kembali membola sempurna.

"Luhan-hyung!" pekiknya. Dia beranjak dari kasir itu, kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan yang masih berada di parkiran. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa—

"Halo, Kyungie," sapa Luhan. "Aku datang kesini dengan Baekkie..."

—Luhan-hyung datang bersama Bacon bodoh.

Mata indah Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Sontak, sepersekian detik ketika nama sahabatnya itu diucapkan Luhan, dia menoleh kebelakang.

Disana—benar. Ada Baekhyun. Dia nampak begitu mengkhawatirkan. Pipinya semakin tirus, wajahnya lesu, dan lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas dibawah matanya. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Dan tak ada lagi Baekhyun-hyung nya yang cerewet...

"Baekhyun..." lirih Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampak sama sekali tak terkejut oleh kehadiran Kyungsoo disana.

Dan langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika dirinya tepat berada di depan Baekhyun. Sontak, dia meraih tubuh ringkih itu. Memeluknya bak sahabat yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak bertemu. Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Baekkie..."

—Baekhyun ingin sekali bersuara. Namun tak bisa. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berucap. Bahkan dengan Kyungie sekalipun...

"Baekkie... Aku merindukanmu. Suho juga, Jongin juga. Kris, Tao, semua teman-teman merindukanmu, Baekhyun..."

—Baekhyun juga merindukan kalian. Sangat. Tapi Baekhyun lebih merindukan...

"Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Diamatinya wajah Baekhyun. Matanya meredup. Seakan tak ada lagi sinar yang dulu mampu membuat orang lain terpesona. "A-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Chanyeol tak merindukanku? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Dan tangisan Kyungsoo pecah.

—**29 Agustus 2012—**

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di meja kerjanya di toko bunga milik mereka—Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Suho— sambil memeriksa akuntansi keuangan toko tersebut dengan cermat. Matanya dengan jeli memeriksa apa-apa saja yang salah, kemudian membenarkan dengan teliti. Sampai sebuah bel itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Haloo, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Chanyeol. Mau beli bunga lagi?"

Ya—Chanyeol entah sejak kapan, menjadi pengunjung tetap tokonya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. "Berikan aku sebuket bunga Heather pink, ne?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang. "Oke, tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian matanya menjelajahi ruangan itu, menikmati setiap keindahan bunga yang ada disana.

"Kau sendirian, Soo?"

"Yeah. Begitulah." Kyungsoo menjawab sembari menata pesanan Chanyeol.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Suho-hyung sedang mengurusi bisnis barunya. Dia ingin mengurusi toko sepatunya yang baru. Jongin sedang pergi membeli makan siang. Dan Baekkie—dia sedang kuliah. Dia tadi sempat mampir. Mungkin akan kesini sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan bunga pesanannya, dia kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya.

"Ini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuket bunga Heather pink pada Chanyeol.

Namun, anehnya, Chanyeol malah menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Berikan saja pada Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo makin heran dengan maksud kalimat Chanyeol. Namun, sebelum sempat bertanya, Chanyeol malah sudah pergi setelah menyodorkan sejumlah uang padanya.

Dan dia mengamati kertas yang diberikan pada Chanyeol itu.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. "...sudah kuduga."

Dua jam setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun datang dengan wajah sumringah. Sepertinya—kuliahnya berjalan dengan baik.

"Ada apa kau senyum-senyum terus dari tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Baekhyun terus bersenandung riang, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya. Lalu—Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. Dia kemudian mencari barang yang diingatnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang membenarkan beberapa tatanan bunga.

"Ini. Untukmu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kyungie, untuk apa kau memberiku bunga? Ini bukan ulang tahunku, pabbo."

"Ini bukan dariku, pabbo!"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Lalu?"

"Kau baca saja sendiri. Kau bakal tahu. Itu 'kan ada kertasnya."

Baekhyun memeriksa bunga itu. Heather pink. Dengan secarik kertas di dalam buket itu. Siapa yang memberikan seorang pemilik toko bunga sebuah bunga?

**(53 65 6d 6f 67 61 20 68 61 72 69 6d 75 20**

**6d 65 6e 79 65 6e 61 6e 6b 61 6e 21 20**

**53 65 6d 61 6e 67 61 74 21 59 6f 64 61)**

"Kyungie... Aku tak tahu bahasa planet mana ini."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya bosan. "Itu kode."

"Aku tak tahu maksud kode ini. Aku bukan alien..."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mendesah ketika Baekhyun terus-terusan mengamati Hex Code itu dengan tatapan bingung setengah mati.

—**1 September 2012—**

Chanyeol kembali lagi ke toko bunga Kyungsoo. Tentu saja saat Baekhyun tak ada.

Dia kembali memesan bunga. Kali ini bukan bunga Heather pink. Tapi bunga Mignionette. Baekhyun kemarin bilang padanya bahwa dia sedang tak enak badan. Chanyeol berniat menjenguknya dirumah, tapi entah mengapa, dia tak berani. Sebut saja dia penakut.

Dan lagi—dia meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil di dalam buket bunga Mignionette.

**(53 65 6d 6f 67 61 20**

**6c 65 6b 61 73 20 73 65 6d 62 75 68 2c**

**42 61 65 6c 21 20 43 68 61 6e 79 65 6f 6c 2d)**

"Kyungie, aku benar-benar tak paham apa maksud kode-kode sialan ini. Cepat beritahu aku siapa orangnya!"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat betapa ingin tahunya Baekhyun saat itu.

—**8 September 2012—**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol datang kembali. Memesan bunga.

Berbeda lagi. Kali ini Ranunculus.

**(41 6b 75 20 6d 65 6e 63 69 6e 74 61 69 6d 75 20**

**42 61 65 6b 68 79 75 6e 21**

**4d 69 61 6e 2c 20 74 61 6b 20 62 69 73 61 20**

**6d 65 6e 67 61 74 61 6b 61 6e 6e 79 61 20 6c 61 6e 67 73 75 6e 67 2d**

**53 61 72 61 6e 67 68 61 65 21 50 43)**

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol kembali menyerahkan secarik kertas itu. "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya langsung saja, Chanyeol."

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Aku—belum siap. Aku juga tak yakin jika dia... punya rasa yang sama."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham. Bagaimanapun juga—dia tak bisa memastikan, apakah Baekhyun juga... penyuka sesama jenis.

Selama bertahun-tahun dia berteman dengan Baekhyun, yang Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun hanya punya dua mantan kekasih.

...dan kesemuanya adalah yeoja...

—**13 September 2012—**

Lagi. Chanyeol memberikan bunga—secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tentu saja—untuk Baekhyun. Kali ini Tulip merah.

Dan tentu saja—Kyungsoo akan menceramahinya habis-habisan soal 'kau seharusnya mengatakan pada Baekkie langsung, bukannya menjadi pengagum rahasia seperti ini terus!' padanya.

Kali ini, secarik kertas itu hanya berisi kode singkat.

**(53 61 72 61 6e 67 68 61 65 2d)**

Dan Chanyeol langsung berlalu setelah menyelipkan kertas itu pada buket bunga.

Tanpa menyadari, bahwa Baekhyun bersembunyi di luar toko, mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengannya.

Awalnya ada rasa penasaran sekaligus iri pada diri Baekhyun, ketika menyadari bahwa selama ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sering bertemu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

—entah, dia juga tak paham, kenapa dia harus iri? Kenapa harus ada gelenyar rasa aneh ini?

Namun, setelah...

"_Kau harus segera jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan melakukan hal ini, 'kan? Jujurlah pada Baekhyun. Katakan padanya..."_

—A-apa? Jujur? Baekhyun?

"_Aku—tidak bisa, Soo. Aku takut penolakan. Aku—aku takut dia... dia masih normal..."_

...dia merasa begitu bodoh...

"Kyung..." lirih Baekhyun ketika dia masuk dalam toko mereka.

Kyungsoo terperanjat. "Baek? Kau sudah selesai kuliah?"

"Kyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Dan Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah di konter toko. Dia merasa—dia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Baekhyun. "Y-ya?"

"Apa bunga-bunga itu dari Chanyeol?"

Telak.

"Baek..."

"Apa selama ini dia yang datang kesini diam-diam, memesan bunga dari sini, menulis kode menyedihkan itu, lalu menitipkannya padamu untukku? Iya?!"

Kyungsoo nampak semakin kikuk. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jawab, Do Kyungsoo."

Dan Kyungsoo semakin tak berani ketika Baekhyun mulai memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku masih menunggu ja—"

"Soo, apa handphoneku ketingg—oh, halo, Baekkie," sapa Chanyeol rikuh ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah ada disana.

"Err—sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada orangnya, Hyung." Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar toko, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendirian, setelah mengedipkan matanya sekilas pada Chanyeol.

"Err..."

"Apa itu semua darimu?"

"Err..."

"Apa bunga-bunga itu kau yang beri? Dan kode-kode menggelikan itu? Yang bahkan tak kumengerti itu? Kau yang tulis? Iya?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Park. Chanyeol. Tatap. Aku."

Ragu, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Menoleh pada Baekhyun yang nampak marah. Uh-oh, ini tak bagus, Chanyeol...

"Apa kau orangnya?"

Satu tarikan napas. Chanyeol menjawab, "i-iya."

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya. "Lalu—apa artinya?"

"A-apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. "Kenapa kau memberiku bunga, pabbo?"

"Err... Itu..."

"?"

"Err... Baek... Ermm..."

"Park Chanyeol! Berhenti ar-er-ar-er dan jawab pertanyaanku! Astaga!"

"I-iya." Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Baekhyun masih memicingkan mata memandangnya. Uhm, mungkin kemarahannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun...

"Kenapa kau tak katakan langsung padaku?"

"Emm—"

"Kenapa kau memberiku bunga?"

"I-itu..."

"Apa artinya kode-kode itu?"

"A—"

"Apa kaupikir aku yeoja yang—"

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti bertanya jika kau tak memberikanku satu kesempatanpun untuk menjawabnya! Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol terengah-engah. Satu tarikan napasnya habis untuk kalimat panjang barusan.

Baekhyun beringsut menjauh.

Chanyeol kalap. Dia tak sengaja membentak Baekhyun. Tapi—sungguh! Baekhyun adalah orang tercerewet yang pernah dia temui!

"Baek. Maaf membentakmu. Tapi—sungguh! Beri aku jeda sedikit untuk menjawab serentetan pertanyaanmu itu..."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya masih memaku pada lantai di bawahnya. Dia masih takut jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol membentaknya lagi.

Karena Baekhyun tak pernah dibentak selama ini... Baekhyun terlalu manja dan terlalu disayangi.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. "Jadi—dari mana, ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Dia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. "Dari kenapa kau memberiku bunga."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia nampak...gugup.

"Itu—sebenarnya... Itu sebenarnya sudah tertulis di dalam kertas itu. Semuanya. Alasan kenapa aku memberimmu buket bunga berbeda. Ada disana."

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada. "Itu tak membantu sama sekali."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kalau saja kau sedikit pintar dan tahu kode-kode itu..."

"Hey! Aku bukan alien idiot sepertimu."

Chanyeol menyerah. Menghadapi Baekhyun yang cerewet adalah hal terakhir yang mau dia lakukan. "Oke. Aku harus mulai menerjemahkan dari yang mana?"

"Dari awal, tentu saja!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak puas. "Jadi—selama ini, sia-sia aku menulis itu semua?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Terjemahkan saja! Lagipula kau yang salah! Aku bukan robot atau komputer yang—"

"Oke! Stop. Akan kubacakan maksudnya asal kau diam."

Baekhyun mengangguk puas.

"Yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menuju ke meja kerjanya, mengambil beberapa buket bunga—dia harus kembali tiga kali saking banyaknya bunga dari si Yoda—dan membawakannya pada Chanyeol. Plus kertas yang masih tersimpan rapih...

Chanyeol melongo. "Kau—masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja pabbo! Aku akan terus menyimpannya sampai aku tahu si pengirim dan menjelaskan padaku motif dia mengirimiku ini semua."

Entah kenapa, tapi—hati Chanyeol terasa menghangat.

Oke—dari awal, Chanyeol memang tak pernah berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan mencintainya sama seperti yang dia lakukan. Dia tak pernah berharap lebih. Baginya, aktifitas mengirim-bunga-dan-bertemu-dengan-Baekhyun-setiap-hari adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya satu tahun belakangan ini.

...tapi, dia juga manusia. Yang dalam hati kecilnya, juga punya setitik harapan. Walau dia tak sepenuhnya yakin.

Baekhyun nampak—normal.

"Sekarang jelaskan."

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian mengernyit tak suka pada cebol di depannya. "Mulai dari yang mana?"

"Mulai dari awal! Astaga, tadi sudah kukatakan padamu!"

"Aku lupa mana bunga perta—oke. Aku ingat. Saat itu, bunga pertama yang aku kirim adalah bunga Heather pink. Aku memberikanmu bunga Heather pink, karena—entahlah. Kupikir, kau sedang butuh semangat hari itu. Dan betul saja, kau sedang ada tes di kampusmu, 'kan? Dan—secarik kertas itu hanya berisi penyemangat. Itu saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Silakan suruh Kyungsoo yang mengartikan jika kau tak percaya!"

"Oke, lanjutkan..."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Apa aku harus mengartikan semuanya? Ini butuh waktu lama... Apalagi untuk bunga sebanyak ini," jawab Chanyeol sambil melirik tujuh belas bunga yang ada di depannya.

Baekhyun nampak menimang. "Oke. Tak usah. Akan kuartikan—dengan bantuan Kyungsoo—sendiri nanti. Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa motifmu mengirim bunga?"

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Apa Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang paling tidak peka sedunia? Apa dia orang yang paling bodoh sedunia? Tak bisakah dia—menerka-nerka? Arrgh! Itu membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi. Sadarlah, Baek!

"Yeol. Jawab."

"ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU, PABBO! AKU MENGIRIMIMU DENGAN KODE-KODE SIALAN ITU KARENA AKU TAK PUNYA SEJUMPUT KEBERANIAN UNTUK MENGATAKANNYA DI DEPAN HIDUNGMU LANGSUNG! AKU TAK BERANI KARENA AKU TAHU KAU MASIH SUKA DENGAN YEOJA DARI PADA NAMJA!"

Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Ma—maaf," cicit Chanyeol.

Oke—Baekhyun memang sebelumnya sudah menerka-nerka lewat perbincangan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol tadi. Tapi—mendengarnya langsung dari Chanyeol begitu—

—begitu berbeda. Dan, terakhir kali dia tahu, dia masih... normal? Iya... 'kan?

"Aku tahu aku terlalu pengecut. Aku takut penolakan. Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku setelah aku mengatakannya. Aku—kau itu adalah orang pertama yang mengubah hidupku. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau yang tersenyum padaku dan menertawakan bunga yang ingin kubeli... kau yang mengulurkan tanganmu, kau yang... membuatku sadar. Bahwa senyum itu penting."

"..."

"Aku adalah orang yang dingin dan kejam sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku tak pernah memedulikan sekitarku, apalagi ibuku. Dan ketika kali kedua kita bertemu... tanpa sadar, aku telah terjerat. Aku—aku sadar, aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku menangis. Aku—merasa aku menjadi Park Chanyeol yang dulu. Yang bisa hidup normal..."

"..."

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "Aku tahu ini terdengar menjijikkan. Dan aku tak begitu paham dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini padamu. Yang aku tahu, kau berhasil membuat hidupku tak sebeku dulu. Kau itu musim semi. Aku—mencintaimu."

Hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Baekhyun akan menjawab kalimat-kalimat darinya. Sang brunette masih mengerjapkan matanya bingung, lalu memalingkan pandangannya kemana saja, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah—

"Tak apa-apa, kok. Aku tak memaksa. Aku hanya ingin jujur karena kau yang meminta. Aku—pergi dulu, ya? Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Baekhyun masih terpaku. Otaknya masih mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol barusan.

—apa benar Baekhyun masih normal?

—apa benar, Baekhyun tak mencintai Chanyeol?

—lalu, apa gelenyar rasa aneh disaat dia bersama raksasa itu? Apa itu bukan cinta? Lalu—apa? Kenapa Baekhyun merasa kosong saat tak bersamanya? Kenapa dia harus iri saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa dia selalu memanas saat Chanyeol memujinya? Kenapa—kenapa—kenapa...

Sial! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?!

"Tunggu! Tunggu Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berbalik. Dia mengernyit melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terengah-engah mengejarnya. "Ne?"

"Kenapa—hosh—kau tak pernah mengatakan—hosh—langsung padaku, pabbo?"

"Kan sudah kuka—"

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti jika aku juga mencintaimu?!"

"—takan bahwa... **Apa**?"

"Jangan membuatku berkata untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Kau—bilang apa?"

"..."

"Bacon..."

"Eungh..."

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Kau butuh cotton bud, eoh?!"

"Byunbaek..."

"Oke, oke! Aku mencintaimu juga! Sudah? Puas?!"

Chanyeol bersedekap seraya mendelik tajam kearah Baekhyun. "Katakan dengan lembut."

"Shireo!"

"Byun-Baekhyun."

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak!"

"Kau... terdengar seperti tidak mencintaiku sepenuh hati." Uh-oh. Ini mulai tak wajar. Chanyeol sudah berakting sok—melankolis. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik melawannya. Please, manik tajam dan menawan milik Chanyeol sudah menyihir Baekhyun...

Baekhyun mendesah. "Oke. Aku—mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan ragu padaku lagi, eoh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari. "Lalu—sejak kapan?"

"Uhm—entah? Mungkin sejak kau mulai sering datang berkunjung dan seenaknya menculikku untuk makan siang bersama di taman..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun berusaha setengah mati untuk—untuk menahan semburat merah yang kini sudah merambat ke kedua pipinya! Aish!

"Jangan menatapku sep—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong. Tubuh kekar milik chanyeol—entah sejak kapan—sudah mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. Sejenak, Baekhyun nampak kalap. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek..."

Dan Baekhyun mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh musk yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang mendekapnya erat itu.

—sejak saat itu, tanpa sadar, Baekhyun telah terperangkap dalam kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"—Nado..."

—**9 Juni 2013—**

"Yeol..."

"Hmm?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku."

"Tidak mau..."

"Yeollie, jebal..."

"Tidak, Baek. Tubuhmu hangat, nyaman."

"Aku tak bisa bergerak, bodoh! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu. Aku harus menata bunga-bunga ini."

"Baek, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja~"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Nada memerintah Baekhyun yang barusan adalah nada yang tak bisa dibantah...

Kini, Baekhyun terlihat sedang sibuk di tokonya, semua urusan toko diserahkan padanya. Suho-hyung ada urusan dengan yeojachingu-nya, sedangkan Kyungsoo harus menangani restoran barunya. Dan Chanyeol—dengan senang hati—menawarkan untuk membantu—atau mengerecoki?—nya.

Tangan terlatih Baekhyun nampak luwes menangani bunga Mawar di depannya. Chanyeol nampak tersenyum-senyum melihatnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi seperti itu, merupakan hiburan menyenangkan baginya.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tak menghitungnya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, namun tak melepaskan tautan matanya dari bunga di depannya. "Buat apa? Bukannya sebuah hubungan yang berjalan apa adanya itu lebih mengasyikkan?"

Chanyeol mencebik lucu. "Hng..."

"Hari ini kita ke restoran baru milik Kyungsoo, ne? Dia meminta kita untuk menata tempat. Kau bisa?"

"Bisa. Kapan?"

Baekhyun nampak menimang sebentar. "Sejam lagi, ne?"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Baekhyun tersenyum. Dari lubuk hatinya, dia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Dia berjanji... apapun yang terjadi, dia akan tetap bersama namja itu.

Walau dunia ini menentang mereka.

Karena dia tahu, Chanyeol takkan melepas genggamannya pada tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan disini, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat yang akan dijadikan Kyungsoo sebagai restoran barunya.

Kyungsoo nampak masih sibuk dengan catatannya. "Ah, terimakasih kalian berdua mau membantuku."

"Tak masalah, Soo. Jadi, kau ingin kami menata bagian mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku meletakkan meja dan kursi ini disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan kosong di depannya, minta pendapat mereka berdua.

"Kurasa sebaiknya disini konter saja. Kau bisa meletakkannya disana." Baekhyun coba mengoreksi. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk menata ruangan disana. Baekhyun memang mengambil kuliah jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lalu, dimana seharusnya kuletakkan hiasan ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau di samping konter?" potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Tak bisa. Terlalu ramai. Kusarankan kau letakkan di depan pintu masuk saja."

"Lalu ruangan disana, masih kosong. Harus diisi apa?"

Baekhyun nampak menimang seraya mengamati ruangan yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Ruangan itu memang tak memiliki atap seperti ruangan lain. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa restorannya akan bergaya klasik-natural. Jadi dia berpikir bahwa harus ada ruangan terbukanya.

"Bunga..." Chanyeol berceletuk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melirik kearahnya. "Apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ruangan itu, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya. "Kenapa kalian tak membawa sebagian bunga kalian kesana saja? Kupikir itu bukan ide buruk, eoh?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir itu ide terbaik..."

"Aku boleh meminta sebuah bunga untuk dipasang disana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Bunga apa?"

Baekhyun sudah mengantisipasi jika Chanyeol akan meminta bunga yang lebih konyol dari Snowdrop lagi, tapi—

"Globe Amaranth."

Kedua manik itu bersirobok. Sang brunette dan hitam pekat tersenyum, belum mau melepas kontak mata yang terjalin, seolah dalam setiap pancarannya, mereka saling menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mampu menghempaskan mereka menuju singgasana nirwana.

Globe Amaranth, ya?

—**6 Januari 2014—**

Entah bagaimana, hari itu, Tuan Byun mengetahui segalanya. Mungkin karena matanya—tidak sengaja—melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengantar jemput Baekhyun di seberang rumah mereka.

"Kau harus segera pergi ke China."

"Kau akan berada disana sampai kuliahmu selesai, Baekhyun."

"Kau akan berada disana dan takkan bertemu dengan pemuda sialan itu lagi."

Skakmat.

Byun Baekhyun lelah menangis. Jejak air matanya masih terlihat jelas. Dia memandang kosong meja di hadapannya, pandangan hampa tanpa harapan. Tak ada lagi air mata mengalir di kedua manik indahnya. Sepertinya sudah terkuras habis belakangan ini.

Di sebelahnya, Luhan-hyung nya, masih mengeratkan pelukan pada adiknya itu. Berharap bahwa dengan memeluknya seperti ini, rasa sakit yang dialami Baekhyun dapat tersalur. —walau mustahil.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau mendengarkan Appa?!"

Hening. Hanya ada isak tangis Nyonya Byun di samping suaminya dan jarum jam yang berlomba-lomba kembali berputar. Seolah tak ingin menjadi saksi disana.

"Appa tak menerima penolakan. Lusa kau harus sudah bersiap-siap—"

"Baekhyun akan tetap disini."

Tuan Byun mengernyit menatap Luhan—anak sulungnya—tajam. "Apa maksudmu, Luhan?!"

"Baekhyun akan tetap disini. Aku akan menjaganya. Dia—akan tinggal bersamaku di apartemenku."

"Tidak! Appa tidak setuju. Dia harus—"

"—atau aku takkan sudi meneruskan bisnis keluarga ini."

Tuan Byun melotot tajam, istrinya membekap mulutnya sendiri, sementara Baekhyun menoleh lemah kesamping kanannya, dimana sang kakak masih mempertahankan raut wajah mengeras untuk membalas tatapan sang Appa.

Baekhyun tahu benar. Dari awal, Luhan lah pewaris utama perusahaan keluarga Byun—namun Luhan menolak mentah-mentah. Luhan dari kecil sudah dipaksa mati-matian untuk menjadi harapan keluarganya. Masuk sekolah elit dan bergengsi, lulus dengan nilai terbaik, masuk universitas negeri terbaik nomor satu di Korea, mengambil jurusan Manajemen dengan target cumlaude, dan hal-hal fantastis lainnya. Namun itu bukan kemauan Luhan—

Itu kemauan Appa dan Eomma mereka. Karena Luhan ingin jadi musisi dan penyanyi. Karena Luhan tak ingin jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Dan Luhan selalu menolak mentah-mentah ketika dia diserahi jabatan menggiurkan di perusahaan mereka.

Baekhyun tahu benar apa maksud Hyung-nya barusan.

—dia rela menukar mimpinya.

Luhan-hyung nya rela menukar mimpinya demi menyelamatkan Byun Baekhyun.

"Lu-luhan hyung..."

Luhan menoleh, dia tersenyum hangat pada sang adik. Senyum yang selalu menentramkan Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun menggerang frustasi. Disampingnya, isterinya mencoba menenangkannya. "Jangan bersikap bodoh, Luhan! Adikmu ini akan terus berhubungan dengan pemuda menjijikkan itu—"

"Chanyeol bukan pemuda menjijikkan!"

"Ya! Dia pemuda menjijikkan! Oh, Tuhan! Sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun! Kau membawa aib untuk keluarga Byun!"

"Persetan dengan aib atau apalah itu! Aku tak peduli lagi!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! DIAM DAN DUDUK TENTANG DI TEMPATMU!"

"Kalian yang harusnya diam! Kalian tidak mengerti... kalian tidak..."

Luhan mendekap Baekhyun kembali. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak, kemudian berlari menghampiri Appa-nya. Bersujud dibawah kaki sang Appa.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata Luhan. "Kumohon... biarkan dia tetap di Korea... Kumohon dengan sangat. Aku memohon bukan sebagai anakmu, tapi sebagai salah satu pengemban perusahaanmu. Aku janji—aku janji aku akan menerima posisi disana. Asal—asal Baekhyun tak pergi dari sini..."

Suaranya bergetar, tak kalah memilukan dari suara tangis adiknya.

Sang Eomma menggeleng pelan. Sementara suaminya nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan anak sulungnya barusan. Dia memijit pelipisnya frustasi. "LAKUKAN APA MAU KALIAN! AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI LAGI!"

Dan Luhan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang terisak pelan setelah Appa-nya berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan sang isteri dan dua anaknya.

"Luhan..." lirik Nyonya Byun.

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan segera pergi dari sini," tukas Luhan tajam. Di benaknya, Eomma-nya nampak tak lebih buruk dari Appa-nya. Buktinya? Dari awal—dari awal kemunculan masalah pelik ini—Eomma-nya tak pernah membela mereka berdua. Oke, kata 'membela' mungkin nampak agak salah. Tapi, setidaknya, tak bisakah ia melindungi kedua anaknya dari ancaman sang suami?  
Jika Eomma-nya tak mampu melindungi Baekkie kecilnya, biar kali ini Luhan yang melindungi, batin sang pemuda bermata doe.

"Kumohon, Luhan, Baekhyun... Jangan tinggalkan Eomma..."

"Jika Eomma tak ingin kami tinggalkan, dari awal Eomma bisa mencegah Appa untuk tak memaksa Baekhyun pergi. Tapi apa? Eomma hanya bisa diam, kan? Maaf, Eomma. Kami akan tetap pergi. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Aku akan tinggal bersama adikku di apartemenku, dan aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan Appa."

Dan Luhan membawa Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Eomma-nya seorang diri...

Karena Luhan terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun-nya.

—atau karena Luhan merasa Baekhyun memang perlu bahagia.

"Hyung... Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Kenapa aku mau menyelamatkanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ketika mereka meniti tangga entah keberapa. Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Karena kau adik kesayanganku."

"Hyung..."

"Dan karena kau telah mau mempertahankan cintamu. Aku saja tak bisa—aku begitu kalah darimu. Dan kau patut bahagia atas konsekuensinya..."

"Hyung... T-terimakasih..."

"Aha, sudah, jangan menangis, ne? Kita akan pergi dari sini, 'kan?"

—**7 Januari 2014—**

"Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan mendesah lelah. Dia memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Dia sudah mengira akan seperti ini.

"Luhan." Sang lelaki di depannya memanggilnya tajam. Oh Sehun namanya. "Katakan padaku kalau kau hanya becanda."

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Sehun..."

"Aku tahu kau hanya becanda, 'kan? Hentikan, Lu. Ini bukan April Mop."

Luhan mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih walau berat. Dia berat harus mengatakan seperti ini. Tiga tahun bersama, menjalin hubungan di belakang hidung orang tua mereka...

"Sehun, aku tahu ini sulit..."

"Memang. Jadi, tolong hentikan kebohongan ini."

"Sehun, kita harus berhenti."

"Tidak."

Tegas. Luhan menggeleng, air mata sudah siap tumpah di pelupuk matanya. "Tapi aku harus melakukan ini..."

Sehun menggeram marah. "Kau ini terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh, sih?! Kenapa kau yang selalu mengalah? Tolong, Lu, tolong! Perhatikan kebahagiaanmu juga!"

"Kebahagiaanku tak penting lagi..."

"Aku juga tak penting? Begitu?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, meredam emosi yang bergejolak. "Bukan begitu... Hanya saja—kita ini terlalu pengecut. Andai saja dari awal kita membuka hubungan kita ini.. Aku—aku merasa lemah dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol..."

"Kau tahu sendiri. Orang tua kita sama-sama tak se—"

"Ya! Dan karena itulah, Sehun! Karena itu kita harus berhenti! Karena dari awal kau tak pernah mau berjuang, 'kan? Kau tak pernah mau berkorban untukku, 'kan?"

"Bukan sep—"

"Sudahlah, Oh Sehun. Aku paham jika kedua belah pihak dari kita sama-sama keberatan. Maka dari itu..."

"..."

"...berhentilah mencintaiku."

"..."

"...demi aku."

"..."

"...karena sampai kapanpun, dunia dan orang-orang disekitar kita takkan pernah memahami dan menerima."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga, aku juga..."

Dan pelukan itu masih terasa hangat bagi keduanya yang tak mampu membendung air mata...

—**4 April 2014—**

Enam puluh hari sudah mereka berdua tak bersua. Mungkin lebih, mengingat waktu sudah lama mengekang mereka karena keluarga Byun sudah mengetahui segalanya.

Bahkan dia tak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol secara langsung. Hanya menitipkan sebuah surat pendek lewat Kyungsoo.

Kini disinilah Baekhyun berada. Di depan sebuah piano yang ada di dalam kamarnya di apartemen Luhan. Matanya menyiratkan kesakitan yang bahkan tak mampu dijabarkan oleh siapapun.

Diluar kamarnya, dua orang _bodyguard _telah berjaga-jaga. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Baekhyun muak. Oh, mungkin tak hanya Baekhyun. Luhan pun gondok.

Beberapa hari setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun pindah ke apartemen pribadi milik Luhan, Appa-nya mengirimkan dua orang _bodyguard _yang—dengan senang hati—mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi.

Awalnya, Luhan menolak keras perbuatan bodoh sang Appa.

—pengawal itu takkan ada disana, jika saja Appa-nya tak mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, membunuh Park Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa lebih tersiksa dari ini semua. Dia seperti kembali ke masa TK. Diikuti kemana-mana. Dan hal itu mengharuskannya untuk berhenti mengurusi toko bunga miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo.

Jangankan bertemu Chanyeol, mendengar suaranyapun kini ia tak bisa. Jika saja dia memaksa untuk sedikit egois, maka Chanyeol mungkin sudah ditembak mati oleh orang suruhan Appa-nya...

Sebuah nada indah mengalun menyapa pagi dengan rintik hujan kala itu.

_Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon nan dangsineul saenggaghaeyo_

_Dangsini tteonasideon geu bame ireohge biga wasseoyo_

_Nan oneuldo i bireul majeumyeo_

_Harureul geunyang bonaeyo_

_O areumdaun eumaggateun uriui sarangui iyagideureun_

_Heureuneun bicheoreom neomu apeugi ttaemunjyo o_

_Nae sarang geudae nae gyotae_

_Isseojyo i sesang hanappuni ojig geudae mani_

_Himkyeoin nare nomajo ddeonamyeon biteulgaril naega—_

Lagu itu belum selesai sempurna ketika sebuah gebrakan pintu memaksa atensi sang brunette teralih.

Disana—di depan pintu kamarnya, terlihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya.

Baekhyun ingin menyapa, ingin bertanya pada keduanya, namun tak ada satu katapun yang dapat keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Baekhyun!" pekik Kyungsoo sembari berlari kearah sahabatnya, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, seakan tak rela melepasnya barang sedetikpun.

Namun tetap hening. Baekhyun tak mampu bersuara.

Jongin tersenyum lesu dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran ketika dirasanya Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu ketika memeluknya, dan Jongin—terlihat begitu lesu dan sedih. Jejak air mata masih nampak di kedua pipi tan miliknya. Ada—apa?

"Baekhyun... Baek... Aku m-minta maaf..."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha mendapatkan apa maksud Kyungsoo minta maaf padanya. Dia rasa, selama ini sang namja bermata bulat itu tak pernah melakukan sekalipu—

"Chanyeol, Baek, Chanyeol..."

Air mata Kyungsoo yang membandel tak dapat ditahan lebih dari ini. Hati Baekhyun tersentak. Apa? Chanyeol? Maksudnya Park Chanyeol? Kekasihnya itu? Yoda?

"Chanyeol, Baek... dia... Oh, Baekhyun, maafkan kami, maaf, maaf..."

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

Bahkan Baekhyun tak mengenal suaranya sendiri—saking lama ia tak menggunakannya. Tapi, itu tak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah—ada apa dengan Chanyeol-nya?!

Kyungsoo masih terisak. "Ada apa dengan Chanyeol, Kyung? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan? Dimana dia? Apa dia sedang sakit? Kenapa kau menangis ha?"

Hening. Hanya ada isak tangis Kyungsoo yang semakin pilu.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa? Jonginie, kenapa dia menangis? Ada apa dengan si Yoda? Dia—baik-baik saja. 'kan? Ada apa?"

Walau dalam hatinya, dia merasakan firasat aneh. —tapi dia tak mau berpikiran buruk dulu. Chanyeol sedang bekerja sekarang. Dia mungkin sedang makan siang dengan teman kantornya, 'kan?

Jongin membuka suara. "Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan."

Oh—itu pasti sebuah kesalahan. Baekhyun menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak..."

"...dia terjebak di kantor dan—parahnya, kantor itu mengalami terbakar..."

"Tidak... hentikan..."

"...pemadam kebakaran terlambat menyelamatkannya. Dia—Chanyeol..."

"Tidak! Hentikan, Jonginie jelek! Jangan becanda! Itu tidak lucu, kau tahu!" Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

Dia tak ingin percaya. Jonginie ini pasti sedang becanda! Dulu 'kan dia senang sekali mengganggu Baekhyun. Jonginie ini hanya ingin membuatku menangis, lalu dia akan menertawakanku seperti biasa, lalu Chanyeol akan datang di belakang sana dan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, lalu—lalu—

"Baek... Chanyeol meninggal..."

"TIDAK! KYUNGSOO, KATAKAN KALAU ITU TIDAK BENAR! CHANYEOL ITU SEDANG ADA DI KANTOR! DAN TIDAK PERNAH ADA KEBAKARAN! IYA, 'KAN KYUNG? AKU BENAR, 'KAN?"

Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Kyungsoo menggeleng perih...

Baekhyun terpukul. Hatinya remuk redam, seakan puing-puingnya tak sanggup ia jumput lagi. Dia tak percaya.

Chanyeol-nya masih hidup! Ya! Ini semua hanya karangan Appa agar aku mau menjauhinya! Ini semua hanya bohongan agar aku lebih tersiksa, 'kan?!

"...dia akan dimakamkan sore ini..."

Air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir. Pandangannya menjadi kabur...

Dan... Hitam.

Ah—andai saja ini bukan kenyataan. Andai saja, dia tak pernah bisa bangun lagi, dia rela. Kalau itu berarti dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi, dia rela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tak pergi ke pemakaman Chanyeol, walau Luhan, Kyungsoo, Suho, Jongin dan yang lainnya memaksanya. Luhan sudah memohon-mohon dibawah kaki sang Appa agar Baekhyun boleh pergi ke pemakaman Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi—Baekhyun tak mau pergi.

Kenapa dia harus kesana? Siapa sih yang dimakamkan?

—Ah, Baek, kata Jonginie jelek, yang dimakamkan itu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Si raksasa yoda...

Bukan. Chanyeol masih hidup. Bahkan kini Baekhyun yakin kalau dia sedang memikirkan Baekhyun di balkon rumahnya.

Ya, dia yakin...

Walau kenyataan berkata lain.

'Chanyeol. Mereka jahat. Mereka berkata bahwa kau mengalami kebakaran. Tak lucu, 'kan?'

'Mentang-mentang kita tak bertemu, mereka membodohiku seperti itu. Uh, bahkan Kyungie dan si jelek Jongin juga!'

'Heh, Yoda! Kau masih ada disini, 'kan? Iya? Lalu kenapa Luhan-hyung menangis sambil berkata bahwa kau itu sudah tak ada? Argh, tak kusangka! Luhan-hyung termakan omongan bodoh Jongin dan Kyungsoo! Mereka 'kan hanya ingin mengerjaiku!'

'Chanyeol—Chanyeollie—Yeol...!'

'Aku mencintaimu, Yeol!'

'...kau juga mencintaiku, 'kan? Kau takkan pergi, 'kan?'

'Jika kau pergi, bawa aku ikut serta, ya, Yeollie sayang?'

—**Present, 19 Juni 2014—**

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan mendapatkan meja di dalam restoran Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kimchi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada Luhan. "Kau, Baek? Pesan apa?"

"Ah—aku Bulgogi saja. Chanyeol juga suka itu. Kau ingat, 'kan Kyung? Waktu pertama kali kita datang di acara opening tempat ini? Dia langsung memesan Bulgogi! Katanya Bulgogi buatanmu enak! Aku jadi penasaran..."

Tatapan Kyungsoo meredup. Seberat inikah—

"Ya... Pesanan kalian akan segera... segera datang..."

Kyungsoo terisak pelan, kemudian berlalu, hendak membasuh air matanya. Rasanya—lama-lama melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, sungguh dia tak tahan...

"Luhan-hyung..."

"Ya?" Luhan menjawab dengan semangat. Baru kali ini dalam dua bulan terakhir, Baekhyun mau bersuara lebih banyak.

"Disana itu..." Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah ruangan terbuka yang penuh dengan bunga. Luhan mengikuti jari telunjuk Baekhyun mengacung. "Disana itu ada bunga Globe Amaranth!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun terkekeh. "Chanyeol yang punya ide! Dia yang menata semua ini! Dia yang meletakkan bunga Globe Amaranth disebelah bunga Heather pink! Luhan-hyung tahu, tidak? Heather pink itu adalah bunga pertama yang Chanyeol berikan untukku! Dan—disana itu, ada bunga Lily, kat—hyung? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Pipinya sudah basah penuh dengan air mata.

"Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah?"

"Ti—tidak. Ah, Baek, hyung mau ke toilet sebentar. Kau tetap di—kau tetap disini, eoh? Hyung akan kembali cepat..."

Baekhyun mengangguk riang.

Ah—rasanya, tak buruk juga. Dia bisa mengingat Chanyeol di tempat ini. Sudah berapa bulan, ya? Chanyeol tak bertemu dengannya?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Hebatnya rasa cinta... Tak mudah pudar walau sang empu sudah berada di tempat lain...

Dan netra itu menemukan sosok yang sedang berdiri di seberang jalan besar di depan restoran milik Kyungsoo itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Dia merasa menang. Benar, 'kan? Jonginie jelek dan Kyungsoo itu bohong!

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya, berusaha keluar dari dalam restoran itu.

Cepat—cepat—dia mempercepat langkahnya. Jangan sampai dia tak bisa menjangkaunya!

"Chanyeol!"

—dia melihat Chanyeol! Ah, Chanyeol sudah pulang kerja dan hendak singgah ke restoran Kyungsoo pasti.

"Yeollie, tunggu—"

"AWAS! MINGGIR KAU! PIIIMMM—PIIIMM—"

"BAEKHYUN! MENYINGKIR!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanan.

**Bruk! Crash!**

Ah. Hitam...

...andai saja, dia bisa bangun. Dan merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol yang ada diseberang sana. Biarkan Baekhyun bangun sebentar. Dia hanya ingin mendekap Chanyeol...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Baek?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Baek? Kau sudah bangun?"**_

"_**Mmhh..." Baekhyun menggeliat.**_

_**Dingin. Baekhyun rasa, dia tertidur di atas lantai. Dingin sekali.**_

_**Sebuah elusan lembut terasa di kepalanya. Ah—damai.**_

"_**Baekkie? Bangun. Ini aku Chanyeol..."**_

_**Apa? Chanyeol?**_

_**...netra itu terbuka tak sabaran. Dia ingin memastikan apa benar—**_

_**...ah, benar. Di depannya ada Chanyeol. Masih tampan seperti terakhir mereka bertemu. Dia sedang tersenyum lembut.**_

"_**Chanyeol...?"**_

"_**Ya... Ini aku, Baek..."**_

"_**Aku takut, Yeol." Baekhyun berhambur memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Aku sungguh takut."**_

_**Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ada aku disini Baek, tak perlu takut, disini tak ada mobil, 'kok..."**_

_**Baekhyun mengangguk. Ya—Chanyeol benar. Dia tak seharusnya takut. Chanyeol ada disini. Chanyeol akan menjaganya...**_

"_**Baek..."**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Ini..."**_

_**Baekhyun mengernyit ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, matanya melebar.**_

_**Edelweis—keabadian.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Yeol. Sangat."**_

"_**Aku juga, Baek... Aku juga."**_

**FIN—**

**A/N : **Annyeong. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Sebenarnya ini fic udah lama jadi, tapi—saya agak ragu mau ngepost. Mianhae, ne, kalau fic ini abal sekali, dan angst nya kurang kerasa. Miaaan, saya masih butuh banyak belajar dari chingu-chingu sekalian.

Ah—iya. Fic ini terispirasi dari fic di fandom sebelah yang pake hex code, hehe. But—all of this plot are mine. Kecuali cast-nya, eoh? Hihi—

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk singgah. Wanna review?


End file.
